Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Twilight and Spike reading in the library EGFF.png Photo of Twilight and Spike in the library EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer opens the yearbook room door EGFF.png Canterlot High School yearbook office EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Daydream Shimmer taking Midnight Sparkle's hand EGFF.png Midnight Sparkle's tears float up into the sky EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Twilight levitating a camera memory card EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight give each other thumbs-up EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer watching her friends work EGFF.png Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity work on the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight looking at Micro Chips' entry EGFF.png Twilight "most likely to invent cold fusion" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Fluttershy "don't worry, Twilight" EGFF.png Fluttershy "we know you're a genius" EGFF.png Rainbow Dash's friends gasping at her EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just the yearbook?!" EGFF.png Sunset "the student body has entrusted me" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "gathering their memories" EGFF.png Sunset "we might not remember everything" EGFF.png Sunset "remember what's in the yearbook" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "fun-in-the-sun cupcakes!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you want, Trixie?" EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight tossing the old yearbook away EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Trixie "you're the one who'll be sorry" EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy leaving the room EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle posing in a swimsuit EGFF.png Selfie drone takes a photo of Twilight EGFF.png Selfie drone hovering up to Twilight EGFF.png Twilight and her selfie-sensing drone EGFF.png Twilight "practice run number 36-A" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle shouting "success!" EGFF.png Twilight sees her selfie drone fall to the ground EGFF.png Applejack watches Twilight struggle with her drone EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle struggling with her drone EGFF.png Twilight "your eyes do not deceive you" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I finally invented" EGFF.png Twilight "it hovers into position whenever" EGFF.png Twilight still struggling with her drone EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Selfie drone hiding behind Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset and Twilight in Friendship Games EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Friendship Games EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of FG climax EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Wide view of Sunset facing the other girls EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not in them!" EGFF.png Applejack curious about Sunset's powers EGFF.png Rarity scoffing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rarity "obviously a cheap knockoff of ours" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle listening to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I only met you once" EGFF.png Twilight remembering Sunset yelling at her EGFF.png Sunset trying to reason with her friends EGFF.png Sunset's friends turning away from her EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hang out on the beach EGFF.png Most Likely to Be Forgotten Part 3 title card EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle lying on a beach towel EGFF.png Pinkie Pie casts a shadow over Twilight EGFF.png Equestria Girls lying on beach towels EGFF.png Pinkie covers her arm with cupcake frosting EGFF.png Pinkie covers her leg with cupcake frosting EGFF.png Pinkie smears cupcake frosting on her face EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ confused by Pinkie EGFF.png Twilight "should we be worried about Sunset" EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ looking at Trixie EGFF.png Twilight and friends unamused by Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Rarity "if this is your way of asking" EGFF.png Rarity "the answer is no" EGFF.png Rarity "didn't we have this conversation" EGFF.png Applejack and Fluttershy unable to remember EGFF.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle reading a book EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle cheering "go, sports!" EGFF.png Rainbow and Rarity vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle petting Spike the Dog EGFF.png Drone hovers next to Twilight and Spike EGFF.png Spike angrily chases after the selfie drone EGFF.png Rarity "somebody's jealous" EGFF.png Rarity and Twilight watch Spike chase the drone EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight still skeptical EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we are friends!" EGFF.png Equestria Girls considering Sunset's words EGFF.png Equestria Girls hearing Trixie's voice EGFF.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at the broken drone EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her broken drone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it was an accident!" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle refusing Sunset's help EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Main five having lunch together EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png Equestria Girls taking another group photo EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "take two" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "number 36-A" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "attempt eight!" EGFF.png Twilight notices Sunset in the window EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer sadly waving to Twilight EGFF.png Twilight feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of Twilight comforting Sunset EGFF.png Memory of Twilight tossing yearbook away EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Memory of Twilight Sparkle's bedroom EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle sleeping in bed EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Twilight's head EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png Twilight, AJ, and Fluttershy look at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't!" EGFF.png Sunset "their memories of each other!" EGFF.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Sunset covered in electrical discharge EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Sunset reaching out to Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle watching in horror EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Twilight EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Twilight EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking up at Twilight EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "we're your friends" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle glaring at Wallflower EGFF.png Applejack "we may not remember you" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "after seeing what you did" EGFF.png Rarity "the sacrifice you made for us" EGFF.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle ponying up EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle transformation silhouette EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle transformation complete EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Twilight "magic you do not understand!" EGFF.png Twilight "it is nothing compared to" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "yeah, yeah, we get it" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "light her up, ladies!" EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight looking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset recognizes Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Twilight overjoyed to see Sunset EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer hugging EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I wish I could erase, too" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "it's no excuse" EGFF.png Wallflower "I got completely carried away" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I'm sorry for everything" EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Rainbow Dash upset "oh, come on!" EGFF.png |index}}